


'The Real Paul Anka'

by Fanatic_Fic_Minx



Series: Let The Leaves Fall as You Arrange Them. [2]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanatic_Fic_Minx/pseuds/Fanatic_Fic_Minx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The way i wanted this episode to turn out and also leaves this open for all those Rory and Jess fans like me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'The Real Paul Anka'

'The Real Paul Anka'

Rory looked down and sighed into the phone "And he was such an asshole, all I did was take his notes and research and made an article because I knew from previous experience that he never turns articles in on time"

"Rory, I know this is riveting stuff about your Douche cheating ex-Boyfriend but I have some news" he stated.

Rory sat down on the sofa "I'm sorry Jess" she said "Please go on"

"I have an open house"

Rory blinked "That's great, when is it?" she asked.

"11th"

Rory raised both eyebrows as she tried to remember the date "Jess, that is today" she exasperated "why did you only tell me now"

"I didn't think you would come, I mean you’re always busy with Yale especially with the news"

Rory leaned back in her seat "Your right, every waking moment it takes over every thought I have" she said sighing "I suppose I haven't gotten laid in while" she whispered.

"Did you just" Jess started.

Rory covered her eyes in shame "Yeah" she said.

It was silent for a few seconds "Look it’s okay, I’m on the same page" he said.

Rory laughed "You just made my day" she looked up "no seriously Jess why didn't you tell me"

"I just told you"

Rory rolled her eyes “Not the same” she stated “You didn’t really want me to come do you otherwise why would you only tell me the day it’s on”

“Jeez” he cursed “I didn’t think it would be such a big deal” 

Rory exasperated “well it is we never got hang out last time I saw you and when there is a chance you don’t tell me” she said. It was silent on the other end for a few seconds, Rory rubbed her forehead ad bit her lip in frustration.

“It doesn’t start until 6.30” Jess said quietly “You might have time to get here”

Rory looked down at her lap “we’ll see” she said, she looked down at her laptop “Look I’ll speak to you later, I have some articles to finish up” she said “Okay”

“Yeah sure” Jess said.

Rory looked up “Okay Bye” she said hanging up the phone and taking a huge sigh “Still emotionally stunted” she stated getting back to her computer.

\-----The Real Paul Anka-----

Lorelai is walking down the street past Luke's when Lane come busting out of the diner with a determined look on her face "You're in possession" she stated "Of the wedding dress"

Lorelai raised an eyebrow "Oh, um, yeah. It's safe and sound. I was just starting to dig into it"

Lane pursed her lips and waved her hands from side to side "Don't dig. Slice, kill, maim, destroy" she said gritting her teeth "Sic a mad pack of wolves on it. Douse it with lighter fluid and turn it in to ash. I cannot wear that dress."

Lorelai nodded "Yeah, I know. It's a little old-world"

"Have you looked at it?" Lane asks "Exactly you can't take it in at once. The eyeball is not capable"

"Aw, It's not that bad" she said tucking her arms in her jacket"

"It's got pants"

"No!" Lorelai gasps "Well, I will remove the pants"

"Oh, it's every girl's dream to hear the woman altering her wedding dress say, "I'll remove the pants." 

"I'm sure once I alter it a little…" Lorelai started.

Lane held onto Lorelei's arms and shakes her head "No, don't alter it. Have an accident. Leave a warm iron on it. Spill a vat of acid on it. Run your car over it." she stomps stepping back.

Lorelai smiles "Lane, Lane, I haven't even put it on the mannequin yet. Now, let me start work on it, and I will keep you fully posted every step of the way and…" she said but she saw something in the reflection of the window and she gasps "Oh My God my parents"

Lane nodded "They've been walking around town all morning"

-GG-

Rory stood in front of the desk as she folded a box and grabbed her pen from the side and wrote down 'Books' she stood on her tip toes and grabbed a row of books. Logan stood at the side with a duffle bag in his right "I guess i'll be going then" he stated.

Rory licked her bottom lip and looked up "Okay" she said and continued packing her things.

 

Logan grabbed his jacket "I'll be out of cell phone range for a couple days."

Rory packed another box and wrote on the side "I know"

"I'll see you around then?" Logan put his hand in his pocket making sure he had his wallet and car keys.

Rory nodded "I suppose we would" she said "I'll leave the key in the post box after i have taken all of my stuff"

Logan nodded "Okay" he left.

Rory leaned on the box and closed her eyes "I'm sorry Logan" she whispered opening her eyes and looked over at the calendar wall. she sighed and continued packing her belonging ups for the move into Paris's apartment.

-GG-

Jess smirked "You confirm paternity?"

Luke shook is head "Don't be a wise ass" Luke beckoned "Hey, April. I want you to meet somebody. Meet your cousin Jess. He's my sister's kid.

April had a big book in her hands and she did a single wave "Hi"

"Hey"

April pushed her hair behind her ears "Men in this family aren't chatty"

"Sorry"

"I'm gonna go explore a little more" April nodded and walked away.

Jess pointed towards her "How are you adjusting to all that" he asked.

"Okay, I guess. I like her, and she just sort of tolerates me" Luke said 

"Seems like it" he nodded and looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the perspective" 

"That's why I'm here. Hey, come on. I got some sculpture over here you're really gonna hate" he stated and they moved towards the other side of the room.

Rory stepped into the crowded room and looked around "okay im here" she mumbled to herself she glanced up to the Truncheon Books sign and glanced at the table filled with books. 

Jess stood off to the side as he leaned on the stairs banisters with two other guys "He changed up on us. He wasn't supposed to premiere new material tonight"

The blonde haired man said "it wasn't bad"

"And what was that whole part about desiring Golda Meir?" the other guy chimed in on the stairs

"Please tell me that was symbolic" he asked.

The blonde sighed and looked over to the corner "I'll talk to my poet" he said taking a sip of his drink and leaving.

"Hey, we're hitting that bar that we're not going to call "Cedar Bar Redux." You coming?"

Jess smiled and glanced over at Rory who was sitting on a round sofa with a book open in her lap "Yeah, maybe." he said and tapped the railing "You know, go on ahead. I'll catch up" Jess walks over to Rory "You know, you don't have to read it again"

"I know I don't" Rory looked up and put her finger in between the page she was in.

Jess smiled and grabbed a stool from under the table and sat next to her "God, there are so many things I would change in it"

Rory grinned and swivelled her body round to face Jess "Like what?"

Jess leaned forward a bit "I'd keep the back cover" he licked his lips "Everything else goes" he waved his hand.

Rory shook her head and tapped the book "You know why I love your book?"

"Why?"

Rory leaned forward onto her knees with her elbows and closed the book "It doesn't remind me of anything. It's not a rip-off. It's just you"

Jess clapped "High praise, miss Yale editor"

Rory sat up "Yeah, well, I don't get to write as much as I would like, I, mostly assigning and motivating, hand-holding, and rewriting"

Jess smiled "Yeah, and you love it, every minute of it. Come on, tell me you don't."

Rory nodded "I do. I do love it. It's exciting"

"Yeah, you look happier than when I saw you last"

Rory was surprised "I am"

"So you fixed everything?" Jess bit his bottom lip.

Rory looked down and glanced down under her eyelashes "Yeah, everything's fixed"

"I'm glad you're here" Jess said.

"Yeah, me too" Rory blinked as she watched Jess lean forward. Jess looked down at her lips and kissed her just as she closed her eyes. Rory moved forward a bit and pulled away.

"What?" Jess said.

"I'm sorry" she gasped standing from the seat with the book still clenched in her hand.

"About what?" Jess asked.

"Uh, about coming here like this. I just got all my stuff packed up, and I don't know. I just wanted to see your place, but then this... it's not fair to you. I'm such a jerk" Rory said.

Jess stood up "I don't know what you're talking about"

Rory closed her eyes and stepped back towards the door "i broke up with him but i"

Jess shook his head and stepped away from Rory "I hate this"

Rory stomped her foot "You should. I'm sorry"

Jess put his hands in his pockets "You came here alone, to Philadelphia"

Rory pursed her lips "Well, I, I guess I better go" Rory put the book down at the table at the door "I'm so sorry that I came here"

"I'm not" Jess said "It's what it is, you, me."

Rory closed her eyes and lent on the door frame "I wish it wasn't"

Jess scratched the back of his head and put his arm at his side "if it makes you feel better i'll still be here to talk"

Rory turned to leave and stepped back into the room "Thanks" she said and left.


End file.
